


The Reluctant Dominatrix

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [102]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tinder In 2005, BDSM, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Consensual Kink, F/F, Light BDSM, MerAdd, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey both loved and hated Tinder with a passion.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. Tinder Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pleasure Of Business](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745476) by TheWillOfMythal. 
  * Inspired by [To This Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745482) by LezBeDaisy. 



* * *

**The Reluctant Dominatrix**

* * *

Meredith Grey both loved and hated Tinder with a passion.

For one, she loved that the app allowed her to swipe left and right as she pleased for hours on end, and to share this pastime with her best friend Cristina.

But of course, on the other hand, she hated the fact that over eighty percent of her potential matches were duds, and that at least another ten percent of the rest of them were only average.

Seeing no winners for that particular evening, the blonde surgical intern slams her phone shut, and takes another swig of her straight tequila.

The irony is not lost on her, however, as she swallows the amber liquid whole, and then proceeds to slam the tumbler back onto the bar counter.

_Sorry, Joe._

But whatever, she deserves at this point she figures, because tonight just isn't her night, and she definitely isn't going to apologize for it.

Because really, the person who should be owing her an apology here is the one Derek Christopher Shepherd, who had just been trying to beg her for forgiveness in the hospital lobby whilst his runaway-model of a wife had appeared suddenly, as if out of thin air, to both comedically, and seemingly karmically, shatter all of her realities of settling down with a nice man who had been seducing her for the past little while.

It had been a good pastime, and Meredith wasn't going to deny that she had liked winding up curled up next to someone in a warm bed… Even if that bed had been more often than not her own… Because she still hadn't quite figured out where the man's permanent address was located.

But to hell with that plan, because the 'guy in the bar,' had ended up being just a 'dude in denial,' and Dr. Grey had had her fill of lying and cheating bastards when she'd pried herself away from Sadie Harris, her post-high-school-sweetheart, in Holland, for opposing, but similar crimes.

So yeah, Meredith Grey wasn't having the greatest of evenings, so she said to herself that she best indulged in some simple pleasures such as seeing how many matches she could possibly acquire in the span of an hour.

So she sets her settings to 'all genders,' not that it wasn't that before then, and she sets her age range to an acceptable level, and she sets her distance parameters to a standard 50 miles.

And then she swipes right as fast as she can possibly fathom, slowing down only at the very end of her hand's capabilities of doing so (which is rather remarkable in iteself, though she is a surgeon, no wonder), and she nearly chokes on her own drink when she sees a familiar redhead's face come into focus.

_Addison, age 38._

_Repairing broken hearts and more. Both inside and out._

And then she zooms in, and she sees the photos of yes, the redhead posed in a stylish black dress, with high heels, and a pencil skirt, revealing much more of her than Meredith had previously seen earlier that evening while Derek's wife had been flaunting a black winter coat.

She tries to zoom in, or to see if Addison has any more pictures to show her, out of sheer curiosity of course.

So she moves her finger just the slightest bit, and then she realizes before she can frantically undo her motions that she'd already clicked the 'yes,' button on the picture, and that there was no going back now on her accidental actions of 'swiping right,' on her ex-boyfriend(?)'s still-spouse as she was drinking herself into a stupor over her heartbreak from meeting her.

Fuck!

Nothing would come of it though, Meredith reassured herself.

Surely the tall-and-leggy figure would have something more productive to do on a weekday evening than to be checking Tinder of all places.

Not.

Maybe it was bad luck, or maybe it was pure par for the course for her, but before she could even throw her phone across the room in frustration, she felt the offending object vibrate nearly right out of her hand as it signaled to her a new companion waiting to talk to her.

_You've matched with Addison!_

And that's when she knew without a second thought that she was absolutely, positively, most definitely screwed.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This story goes out to the requesters of "Addison topping Meredith," as well as is loosely inspired by a re-reading of the beginning of "To This Day" by LezBeDaisy on Wattpad for MerAdd, and as well of "Pleasure of Business" by TheWillOfMythal for OITNB on FFN for inspiration.

_Now, be a good little reader, and leave me a nice comment, huh? Feel free to be very… Descriptive… ;)_

**bobbiejelly**


	2. Mysterious Forces of the Universe

* * *

**The Reluctant Dominatrix**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Forces of the Universe**

* * *

After Meredith Grey finally recovers (relatively) from having suddenly and catastrophically with Addison Montgomery-Shepherd on Tinder, Meredith decides that she’s had at least one too many tonight, and she decides to ask Joe to help her hair a cab home for the night.

“Too tired to drink away your sorrows today?” Joe quips as hails her a taxi.

“Too many sorrows to count on tequilas,” Meredith answers in a sullen mood, and Joe knows better than to push her any further.

Meredith sighs as she puts her phone away and plugs it in, gets ready for bed, and finally tucks herself in for the evening. She’ll have to deal with the consequences of her accidentally  _ way _ too dark and twisty activities.

But of course, as her luck had her, despite all of her wishing and hoping into the mysterious forces of the universe, when she finally did wake up in the morning she checks her phone reflexively, and still sees their Tinder match clear as day. Damnit!

And of course, to make matters worse, she now soberly remembers that that means that Addison has seen  _ that  _ picture of her, where’s she’s wearing- and she’s holding- and she’s just so embarrassed she wants to run off to some foreign land like Tahiti perhaps, or at least anywhere that doesn’t have any  _ Montgomeries _ .

Her pager goes off though, and Meredith’s intern reactions kick in again, and she dresses herself in her scrubs, and she drives herself off to the hospital.

* * *

“Good morning,” Derek Christopher Shepherd tries to make nice to her, and it pisses her off to no end.

“Morning, Meredith says gruffly, as she politely moves away and begs silently for the elevator to bring them to their destination faster.

“So I was thinking Meredith, last night was kind of chaotic, and-” Derek tries to drone on, but Meredith had no patience for listening.

“Well, isn’t this cozy…” None other than Addison freaking’ Montgomery steps onto the elevator and chimes in with a well-timed maneuver.

“Hmm-” Derek sulks as he’s greeted by his wife and his mistress both equally glaring at him.

Meredith feels the redhead’s presence in the tight space of the elevator, and it sets it off-kilter. She can tell that Addison is probably thinking about their Tinder matching, and she has no idea how to think about that, because she has no idea whether or not she’s told Derek by now that they’d matched with each other no less than an hour after they’d met each other.

“Addison-” Derek begins, and Meredith can’t contain her groan at him trying with her while she’s literally right beside both of them.

But to her everlasting credit, Addison doesn’t answer her husband when he tries to address… Whatever… WIth her, and instead, she simply stares right ahead of him, and ignores him, just how Meredith had been right before then.

It stirs something in Meredith, and she hopelessly imagines there’s something to be said about the solidarity that the tall she-devilish doctor is offering her here, without her having had any reason on earth to earn it from her.

When the elevator dings for the floor that Derek’s service is on, he gets off, turning back and staring between them before deciding to cut his losses and just keep moving forward.

And then, the elevator door finally shuts closed, leaving Meredith Grey to finally fend for herself in the face of the she-Shepherd, who is staring her down with a piercing gaze locked towards her the moment the neurosurgeon has left the elevator.

* * *

“You know, I never did tell him about our… Connection we made last night,” Addison muses to Meredith in a low and sultry voice, as Meredith gulps at the intimidating presence of her newfound… Colleague? Boss? Teacher? She’s not sure for certain, but Addison IS wearing a lab coat that has her name embroidered on it with Dr. in front of it, and that has to mean something like that, right?

“Oh…” Meredith swallows hard when she realizes she has no idea what to say, and she’s just there, staring right into the shining green eyes of this woman, who is totally freaking out by how sparkling she’s making them look at the moment.

“You look adorable in that photo, by the way,” Addison’s voice drops an octave as she keeps talking to her, and it mkes Meredith feel some  _ unspeakable things _ all of a sudden.

“R-really!?” Meredith squeaks.  _ Squeaks! _ At Addison’s praise she beams internally, and thereby possibly externally as well, and by the way that Addison is still looking at her, Meredith can tell that Addison can tell the effect that she’s definitely having on her.

“Yeah, you do,” Addison confirms, as she slowly moves her hand out to place it gently onto Meredith’s cheek, and then caresses her face ever-so-slightly.

Meredith’s breath catches in her throat, and her pupils go wide, and she’s speechless by the contact that she’s currently sharing with this leggy-and-fabulous-goddess.

“Your whip though…” Addison begins, and Meredith can feel her cheeks burn at the mention of her rather… Excentric and suggestive front image…

Addison shifts her hand down to her shoulder, and Meredith’s body reacts unconsciously towards the redhead, curling under her touch, craving it despite being so completely engulfed by it.

“I think you might have been holding it backward,” Addison quips, before she steps off the elevator, winking at Meredith and withdrawing her hand before she steps away from the blonde doctor entirely, leaving her to process the implications of Addison’s statement all to her lonesome again.

_ She’s seen it. _

Seh’s understood it.

_ And she’s understood these… Things… Even better than I have. _

And those are the thoughts that are still drifting through Meredith Grey’s mind as she asks Dr. Bailey where she’s headed that morning, and of course because karma such things definitely totally hates her, she heads off in the direction of a brand-new-to-the-city’s surgical Attending Physician, who has already requested her as one of Seattle Grace’s most ‘popular interns’.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

*****  **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_ Author's Note: _

Hello audience, haven’t you been good? Mm, yes you have… For the most part… ;). Now, can you let me know what you think in the comment’s section yeah? *Pats head*. 

_ Yes, author. _

*Smirks maniacally.*

**bobbiejelly**


End file.
